


Boko-ballin'

by oofoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Enemies to Lovers, Interspecies, M/M, Rimming, Scents & Smells, You've been warned, ass worship, ball worship, like a lot of it, this is pretty gay and gross tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Link eats a Bokoblin's ass and then fucks him. Warning: Gay as hell and nasty as fuck. Inspired by lilmoonie.





	Boko-ballin'

“Hyah!”

With that decisive strike, Link’s sword broke, shattering against the Bokoblin’s head. The impact sent the red-tinged beastie flying, making contact back-first against a tree a good dozen feet away. Link, huffing and puffing, quickly cycled through his equipment to draw a replacement sword… but found it was unnecessary.

Under the midnight moon, the now cowering Bokoblin looked especially pitiful. His head lowered to the ground, covered by his three-fingered hands, combined with the intense trembling he was doing, almost made Link take pity on the poor thing. After all, it’s not like it had a choice, when the Calamity made it into one of his minions. And it’s not like he had a chance either, a weak creature like it in a fight against the legendary Hero himself.

So, in a show of mercy, Link sheathed his blade.

A few seconds passed, and the Bokoblin realized something-- he wasn’t dead. That was unexpected. Only barely containing his fear, he peeked up, trying to see what was taking the Hero so long to strike him down.

He saw that Link had put away his arms, and was checking something on that strange device he always carried around.

This act of mercy and kindness, directed at a mere Bokoblin of all things, nearly moved the monster to tears. He had tried to kill the Hero, tried his absolute best, and the hero decided to spare his life. What had he done to deserve such benevolence? A simple, stupid Bokoblin like him, who had never helped a person in his life. He stole candies from babies, and he loved it. And yet, still, the Hero stayed his blade.

The Bokoblin resolved, right then and there, to pay the hero back somehow.

Just as Link finished setting a waypoint for his next destination on the Sheikah slate, he noticed the Bokoblin, now grovelling and bowing at his feet. It seemed the poor sap was feeling indebted to the Hero.

Link smiled a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. Really, he wanted to say, it’s no big deal. However, something caught his eye, something he never thought he would be distracted by… mostly because it wasn’t something he’d ever thought about before.

The Bokoblin’s ass was fucking fat.

Like, it was crazy thick, almost as nice as the Princess’ (almost). Those asscheeks were so red and supple one might mistake them for a pair of massive, fuckable tomatoes at first glance. And somehow, Link hadn’t noticed that Bokoblin badonkadonk until right that second. How was that thing hiding in a loincloth?

Link, realizing his thoughts were drifting to Bokoblin ass (something he’d rather his thoughts not drift to), shook his head. He was an ass lover, sure, but come on. He wasn’t desperate enough to indulge in Bokoblin ass… was he?

He started to wonder.

It had been literally over a hundred years since his last shag, and the scarlet imp before him was… well, he wouldn’t be the ugliest partner he’s ever had, that’s for sure.

Ah, fuck it.

Quickly, Link slipped around to the other side of the Bokoblin, and flipped up the Bokoblin’s loincloth. The Bokoblin, confused but still afraid of the Hero, said and did nothing, remaining still while Link inspected the goods.

The first thing that caught Link’s eye, aside from the still-delicious looking rump that was in front of him, was the heavy, wrinkly sack hanging between the Bokoblin’s thighs. His nuts weren’t the biggest Link had ever seen, but they were fairly sizeable, and completely obscure the (presumably flaccid) dick they were attached to. Moving his gaze upwards, Link locked on to his real target: That perverted canyon between the Bokoblin’s beautiful buttcheeks.

If Link was a talker, he’d tell the Bokoblin to hold still. Luckily, his red friend was doing that anyway. Leaning in and planting a hand firmly on each cheek, Link took a second to savor just how soft the creature’s backside was. It felt softer than a pair of pillows, and jiggled enticingly when he made contact. There was a slight finish of sweat on them, however-- the owner of the cheeks had just been in a pretty intense battle, after all-- but Link didn’t pay that any mind.

In a decisive act of degeneracy, Link spread the Bokoblin’s cheeks to expose his puckering, dark red asshole to the midnight air. Said air was quickly overtaken, however, by the imp’s overpowering musk. The pungent aroma hit Link’s nostrils like a bomb going off, practically knocking him onto his ass with just how strong the scent was. His eyes actually started to water as the erotic smell of the Bokoblin’s nethers wormed its way up his nose, and he loved it.

The Bokoblin, still confused, blushed a bit. His kind were savage, unintelligent brutes, sure, but they still had some sense of shame. He’d have to get over that pretty quickly for what came next, though.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Link plunged in. He pressed the tip of his nose hard against the Bokoblin’s rear entrance, nearly penetrating it, and began hurriedly slobbering on the thing’s taint and balls with his tongue, making out with the crimson perineum. Fuck, it tasted even better than Link expected. The salty taste of the Bokoblin’s sweaty undercarriage combined with the mouthwatering musk that was now flowing directly into Link’s nose brought his boner to full height in an instant, it was so immaculate. Goddesses, why did this ‘blin taste so fucking good?

The Bokoblin squeaked, not sure what exactly the Hero was doing back there, moaning and slobbering on his unmentionables like that. He also wasn’t sure why his dick was growing harder as the Hylian tongued his underside… but he wasn’t going to start complaining.

Link had already begun to furiously masturbate, sucking one of his new lover’s balls as if it was keeping him alive. He inhaled deeply, like he was coming up for air for the first time in years, trying as hard as he could to get as much of the monster’s pungent scent in his lungs as possible.

He was kind of a freak like that, honestly.

After thoroughly bathing and slobbering on one of the Bokoblin’s heaving nuts, he moved on to the other, lovingly kissing and massaging it with his soft lips and dutiful tongue. He released the occasional moan as he worked, generally whenever he inhale and got another intoxicating whiff of that ripe Bokoblin funk.

The Bokoblin was all in at this point, letting out a low, gravelly squeal of pleasure like the weird pig-man that it was. The Hylian worshipping his sack was his enemy just a few moments ago, and now he was making him feel better than he ever had in his entire short, Bokoblin life. It was confusing, and would have probably been quite the internal philosophical dilemma if the Bokoblin wasn’t both very stupid and very horny at the moment.

Having suitably slicked the low-hanging red fruit with his spit, Link started giving the Bokoblin’s wetted flesh gentle, soft kisses, trailing up from the creature’s sack, to his sweaty taint, to his quivering, winking asshole. He opened his mouth, putting the tip of his tongue at the bottom of the ring, before slowly, deliberately sliding it up along the slightly-raised pucker. After completing the short trip from the bottom of the hole to the top, he slid his tongue back down, savoring the sweaty, bitter taste of the Bokoblin’s lewd, clenching backdoor.

The Bokoblin groaned, unsure of the latest twist in the Hero’s conquest of his naughty bits. His balls, sure, that makes sense. But his asshole? Surely the Hero had made a mistake, or was doing something wron-- ooh, fuck. Any doubts swirling in his head were obliterated as Link forcefully took his anal virginity with just his tongue, grinding it up against his rectal walls with the skill of the greatest prostitutes.

Link could tell from the moaning and oinking of the Bokoblin that he was doing something right, and smirked. Or he would have, if his lips weren’t forming an airtight seal around his lover’s rim. Still, he was probably enjoying himself just as much as the Bokoblin was-- between the squalid-but-delicious flavor of the Bokoblin’s lumpy insides and the feeling of the creature’s scant, curling pubes tickling his face, Link was practically in heaven. With one hand, he reached around under his sweetheart and began kneading his swollen, eager, spit-shined ballsack, using the other to steady himself as he worshipped his beloved Boko-shithole.

Eventually, Link managed to muster enough self-control to pry himself from the now thoroughly lubricated, gasping sphincter he’d spent spent the last five or so minutes adoring. He leaned back to admire his hard work-- Hylian spit literally dripping off of the sensitive ridges of the inviting hole.

Not even bothering to wipe the spit, sweat, and stray pubes from his mouth, Link jumped into the next part of his plan. Gripping the Bokoblin’s hips, he flipped the creature onto its back. The Bokoblin, still in a haze of bliss from having his salad tossed, didn’t even seem to notice.

Tearing away the rest of his loincloth, Link took inventory of the Bokoblin’s nethers. His sack was just as impressive from the front as it had looked from the back, and his dick, now fully erect and quivering with anticipation, stood at attention. It was pretty small, especially compared to the sack of jizz resting beneath it, but in a cute way. Link leaned in, giving the imp’s boner a cursory sniff-- it smelled exactly as expected, as gnarly as Link wanted.

Again, he’s a bit of a freak.

Taking his thumb and index finger, Link gently peeled back the thick foreskin that was covering the head of the Bokoblin’s dick. It took some doing, but he eventually got it, revealing a dark purple, very nonhuman looking glans that was just as grimy and unwashed as the rest of its owner’s body. Inhaling loudly through his nose, Link savored the animalistic cockstink for a moment.

In a single, swift motion, he grabbed the Bokoblin’s supple thighs and lifted his legs, clearing a path for Link’s Master Sword (if you know what I mean) to plunge into the darkness (if you know what I mean). The Bokoblin, still drunk on the feeling of Link rimming his brains out, didn’t protest. “Hut...” Link said, winding back. “...hyah!”

With a powerful, decisive plunge, Link forced his heroic cock into his slutty friend’s asshole. The jolt of it was enough to rouse the Bokoblin back to lucidity, but by the time it knew what was happening it was too late. Link was doing to him what he’d so often seen Moblins and Lynels do to human women-- except, unlike those women, he loved it. Link’s enormous member was gliding in and out of his asshole without a hint of resistance, only stopping when Link was balls deep and the head of his cock was practically tenderizing the Bokoblin’s colon.

The sound of it all was something to behold, truly. Link’s grunting as he battered the Bokoblin’s poor, no-longer-innocent prostate, the Bokoblin’s pleasured squeals and snorts, the wet meat-on-meat sound of Link’s balls slapping against the Bokoblin’s fat ass while the Bokoblin’s balls rhythmically clobbered themselves against Link’s abs… it was like a horrible orchestra of degeneracy.

Luckily for the non-existent audience that was listening to the cacophony, it wasn’t going to last long. It didn’t take too much time for both parties to reach the end of their proverbial ropes. The intense tongue-fucking had already gotten the Bokoblin most of the way there, so he climaxed first. His hefty sack tightened and clenched, his asspipe squeezing harder than ever around Link’s wrist-thick rod. He let out a prolonged, pitiful, beastial squeal as he came to his first anal orgasm, string after string of sticky, inhuman seed shot itself from his cock like an off-white geyser. Most of it hit Link in the face, some landing in and sticking to his hair. He came for a good thirty seconds, showing that the size of his nuts wasn’t just for show.

Once his rutting buddy’s backed up balls were finished emptying themselves of and coating Link with their thick, smelly semen, Link grit his teeth. It was his turn. Tightening his grip on the Bokoblin’s hips, he gave one last, long, forceful pump, bottoming his cock out within the brutalized rectum of his lover. His balls tensed as his cock pulsed, and the first orgasm he’d had in over a hundred years quaked through his body. You could practically hear the Hylian’s load emptying into the Bokoblin’s intestines, Link’s eyes rolling back as the pleasure of the moment completely overtook his mind. Strand after strand of syrupy, virile cum painted the ‘blin’s insides, more than any one boy should rightly be able to produce (though, a hundred years of backed up plumbing is likely to create of a bit of excess, if you ask me).

The Bokoblin didn’t care that he’d spend the next month of his life leaking the Hero’s baby-batter out of his guts, though. He didn’t care about much of anything, at that moment, except making sure he could feel this good as often as possible. Fuck the Calamity, fuck terrorizing the countryside and raping/pillaging villages-- the only thing he’d want for the rest of his life is Link’s enormous godcock renovating his asshole on the daily.

Link, on a similar train of thought, considered waiting for the Bokoblin to fall asleep in the afterglow, at which point he’d sneak away… but something about the creature he’d just given an internal glazing too was endearing. Maybe it was the smell, maybe it was the feel of his ruined Boko-butthole desperately trying to wring more glorious Hero-cum from his cock, or maybe it was Link’s incredible degeneracy, but he felt like keeping the Bokoblin around. At least, for a while.

“Fuck, Link,” Zelda said, having seen the whole thing from her prison within the castle, miles away, “that was really fucking gay!”


End file.
